PET World 1
by PETmen
Summary: Welcome to an alternative world of legal human slaves known as PET's. Bondage, sex, other stuff. Kim goes on a mission only it is her last.


**Disclaimer I do not own the following. Story inspired by the Picture Raven Pet by mmoser55**

Kim was sitting at the kitchen table when her mother walked in.

"Kim it's time for school and please don't tease the PET's" said Ann.

"But that's the fun part" said Kim.

"If Ronald attacks you, you're on your own" said Ann.

"What eve, he's got a shock collar that can be activated vocally" said Kim.

"Just get to school already!" sighed Ann.

Kim kissed her mom then headed out the door. Kim walked over to the Stoppable's and whistled. Ronald the Stoppable's PET came over. PET's were humans stripped of their identities. They were then stuffed into a full body leather suit that mostly covered their bodies. Their eyes and puffy mouth were set in the face. Their lips were bright red and puff as they were formed to stick out. The suit was tight around the ass as to make anal penetration easy; if they were male their chest would be covered while the females had their breast exposed. Then the dick or vagina was exposed, the suit designed to make sure they spilled out.

"Oh hello Ronald it's so lovely to see you" said Kim evilly.

"Ruff, rou" said Ronald.

Kim grabbed his dick and ran her hand up and down the shaft. Everyone in town knew how mean Kim was to PET's. Some people treated PET's like any other pets while others used them for fun. Though unlike Kim they tended to actually finish fun time. Kim watched as Ronald's eyes began to blink rapidly indicating he was close, when she stopped.

"Aroorgh!" howled Ronald.

"Thanks Kim now he's going to be aggressive all day" said Mr. Stoppable.

Kim walked away laughing.

 **4 hours later.**

Kim was sitting in class when her Kimunicator went off. Kim with the unforgiving stare of Mr. Barkin walked into the hall to answer it.

"What's the sitch Wade?" asked Kim.

"Drakken and Shego just kidnapped a plastic surgeon and stole tons of technology from a lab" said Wade.

"Where are they?" asked Kim.

"A forest in Japan" said Wade.

"Ok I'll deal with them" said Kim.

"I'll let your mom know you'll be late for the next 3 dinners" said Wade.

"Thanks you rock Wade!" said Kim.

 **10 hours later**

Kim jumped out of a plane, then parachuted the rest of the way downward into the forest below. Once she was on the ground she removed and hid the parachute behind a tree. She looked at her Kimunicator which told her Drakkens base was was only 10 feet away. Kim took a few steps when she heard a snap. She looked down in horror to see a trip wire. She jumped out the way only feeling when nothing happened. Kim walked a feet then cried out in pain when something pricked her neck but before she could check she passed out.

 **A few minutes later.**

Kim awoke with a throbbing headache. She felt cold and when she looked down she found that she was naked and strapped to a table. She struggled to get out of her binds when 4 people walked over. It was Drakken, Shego, the surgeon and Camile Lyon.

"Why am I naked?" asked Kim.

"Master plan" said Drakken.

"Why do you need a plastic surgeon?" asked Kim.

"Master plan" said Drakken.

"Can you tell me the master plan?" asked Kim.

"You're going to be our PET" laughed Drakken.

"You need a legal document and people won't let you do this to me" said Kim.

"I know a judge who does not like you who made us perfectly good fakes and Camile is going to be you" said Shego.

Drakken pulled out a rubber suit that all PET's wore and an obedience collar.

"How the hell do you plan on getting away with this?"demanded Kim.

"My dear, I am not hear against my will that was greatly exaggerated, Drakken found out I could do pigmentation of the skin and conceal powers so they hired me to help them start a new life" said the plastic Surgeon.

"Oh fuck!" said Kim.

"I'm going to set up the device" said Drakken.

 **"No please!"** screamed Kim.

 **3 days later.**

The Possibles were throwing a block party to welcome the Kokkans to the neighborhood.

"So what's your PET's name?" asked James.

"Kimmie, what's yours?" asked Ms. Kokkans

"Oh we don't have one, not since Monty died" said Ann.

"Your daughter has really changed her, she hasn't bothered a PET in three days, I hope it lasts" said Ms. Stoppable.

"Oh I hope so, after all it seems like she's a different person" said Ann.

"Mom, Kimmie won't stop yapping" said Tim.

"Don't worry once the other PET's bitch her, she'll stop" said Ann.

Kim tried to yell to tell people what they did to her but they all ignored her.

"Sorry stupid but humans can't hear us" said a PET named Zeze

"But I am a human" cried Kim.

"Not anymore" said Bon Bon.

"Oh shit" said Kim.

Kim looked around to see the PET's who lived in the neighborhood surrounding her .

"So the mighty have fallen!" giggled Doof.

"No one touches her, Ronald has first claim!" said Bon Bon.

"We know!" laughed Zeze.

"Wait you know?" asked Kim.

"Of course we know you think a lesbian shapeshifter who smells like fish and pretending to be you wouldn't catch out attention?" asked Ronald.

Kim backed up.

"We knew the moment Drakken turned on the machine" said Ronald.

Kim was blocked by other PET's who wouldn't allow her to escape. One of them pushed her face down into the dirt and mud exposing her ass. Ronald mounted her. Kim now understood just how aggressive she made him.

"Aah look Ronald is getting his rage out, your Kimmie is so accommodating" said Mr. Stoppable.

"That she is" said Kokkans smiling as he knew the full story.

Kimmie was starting to regret some of her choices.


End file.
